The Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation leads a consortium of Oklahoma Institutions proposing a mentor in immunology. Four senior immunologists at the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation and the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center will be mentoring four recent hires at these two institutions as well as a sister campus in Tulsa. Four "major" joint projects have been developed whose theme is mentoring for success. In addition, funds are requested to help support five core facilities which are either in place and need expansion or are in the process of being developed. Additionally, "recruiting packages" are proposed for years, two, three, four and five which have been distributed to the three major institutions in the state involved in immunological research. These new recruits will be mentored by yet another set of faculty. Started grants, some strategic reserve funds, and a modest administrative core round out the request. The proposal is built on our strength, and our commitment to the future of immunology in Oklahoma. The four young faculty are to be mentored represent our future. The five young faculty slated for "started grants" are still being evaluated. The core support is vital to our overall success-not just in immunology but in all the biomedical sciences. The recruiting packages will insure a steady stream of new faculty in our disciple. Our commitment to the success of this program and to our vision of the future of immunology in Oklahoma should be evident within.